TDI Katar
The TDI Katar was a submachine gun designed by Transformational Defense Industries, a firearm manufacturer founded in the 2000s that saw some success with their TDI Vector Kriss submachine gun. Like the Kriss before it, the Katar is named for an edged weapon, in its case the katar, a type of Indian punching dagger. Like the Kriss before it, the Katar uses a unique recoil control system in which the recoil of the weapon pushes an inertia block into a recess below the magazine well, converting some of the recoil into a downward force which significantly reduces muzzle climb. The Katar was designed specifically to be chambered for the 12.7mm SIG round, a high-powered pistol cartridge developed by SIG Sauer intended as to provide greater stopping power than the .45 ACP round, but with comparable recoil. While not as powerful as the .50 Action Express round used by the Desert Eagle and similar weapons, the 12.7mm SIG nonetheless packs significant stopping power, with some loadings boasting a muzzle energy of up to 800 joules. With its advanced recoil system, the Katar is capable of delivering accurate bursts of high-powered rounds, with a single round being capable of piercing all but the toughest body armor at close ranges. While power armor can stop a 12.7mm SIG rounds, there are reports of fire from the Katar overwhelming and punching thorough a T-45 torso with 10-12 consecutive hits. The Katar, as standard, is fed with a 21-round top-loading magazine, though a 27-round and 42-round extended magazine also exist. The magazine is unusual in that the sights are mounted on top of the magazine. For this reason, the 42-round magazine must be used with an elevated front sight (unless the user is using after-market optics), as it is twice the thickness of the standard magazine, and thus elevates the rear sight. The weapon can be fitted with a top-mounted "bridge" that goes over the magazine, equipped with a rail for mounting attachments such as scopes and red dot sights. The weapon can also has a side-mounted attachment point for a laser sight and can fit a suppressor on the barrel. The Katar is equipped with a folding stock, though this may not be present on some examples found in the Wasteland. History After its introduction in 2033, the weapon was quickly adopted by the US Army and a few foreign militaries, as well as some police forces, primarily as a weapons for special forces and SWAT units. The weapon would see use in the European Wars, as well as during the Sino-American War, where it saw combat in the brutal close-quarters fighting of the Battle of Anchorage. After the Great War, the Katar fell into the hands of various survivors and factions in the post-war world, where the weapon was prized for its stopping power, proving capable of reliably downing human targets with a single shot and even taking down Super Mutants, Deathclaws, and other dangerous wasteland creatures with a burst of several rounds. In both the pre and post-war period, the Katar earned nicknames such as the "Shredder", "Meatgrinder", and "Red Mist" for the gruesome result of the impact of several rounds on a human target. Category:Weapons